


5 Easy Steps to Seducing Your Best Friend

by grandlarseny



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandlarseny/pseuds/grandlarseny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Come home from the U.S. 2. Realize he's smokin' hot. 3. Drop hints that you'd like to further your relationship. 4. Watch them go over his head. 5. Take matters into your own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Easy Steps to Seducing Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A fun lemon featuring Yugi and Anzu and a locker room. written for a kinkmeme ages ago, finally posting it somewhere other than a forgotten thread. Enjoy!

“I end my turn. Your move!”

 

Time had been good to Yugi Mutou, and Anzu couldn’t help but think it as he stood there in the dueling ring, a fierce expression on his face as he studied his opponent. Though Yugi eschewed the boots his other self had favored, he had taken up his fascination with leather- Anzu couldn’t argue with the choice. Still slight in frame, he was nonetheless defined by lean muscles that had popped up around the same time he hit 5’3 (where he stayed, much to his dismay).  To say the changes were disconcerting was an understatement. Anzu had left her skinny, childlike best friend in Japan for three years, and came home to a –and there was no better word for him- total babe. She could admit to herself now that maybe she had always held a certain attraction for the duelist – after all, Yami had been on the receiving end of more than a few appreciating glances, and he was only working with what Yugi already had. But this... this was too much.

 

Yugi was...dare she even think it... crazy-insane spicy hot, and she found her strong urge to jump him was increasing incrementally by the HOUR.

 

…so much for not going there.

 

She sighed and tried not to get distracted by his bare arms as he played a card. Long ago she had been able to focus on the matches with an intensity most duelists were surprised by. Now, it was all she could do to remember the last card that was played. It wasn’t her fault- she couldn’t be held accountable for her thought processes when Yugi was up there looking intense and predatory.  She tore her eyes away and fished a bottle of water out of her bag, concentrating on it instead of her friend.

 

Friend. The word had never sounded so oppressive before. It’s not like she hadn’t tried to get Yugi to reconsider the definition. She wore increasingly tiny outfits, but soon stopped when she realized the smaller her top, the less likely Yugi was to comment on it. She scheduled exclusive dinners and movie nights with him, and though he always picked up the tab, he never managed to pick up the girl. She had even invited him to one of her dance improv sessions, making sure to inject her movements with a sensual grace she normally only exhibited out of professional obligation or in the privacy of her own apartment. She thought she may have succeeded then when she saw his expression darken and his eyes follow her eagerly around the floor, but when the session was over he was no where to be found.

 

She sighed and sat down with a thud. Her eyes fixed on her shoe as she tapped her toes glumly. She couldn’t imagine why he wasn’t making a move. Short of doing the splits on his FACE she didn’t know how else to convey the fact that she was interested. Actually, now that she thought about it, doing the splits on his face wasn’t such a bad idea, as long as she didn’t end up terrifying him. When she found herself feeling discouraged, Anzu tended to interpret Yugi’s lack of action as a lack of interest, but when she was in a more objective mindset she realized it was probably more obliviousness. Yugi, after all, had once been extremely shy and introverted... flirting wasn’t exactly something he learned about in high school like the rest of the general population.

 

The more she thought it over, the more her musings actually seemed to make sense. Yugi had always been very reserved- just because he was comfortable dueling in his own skin now didn’t mean he was as confidant in all aspects of his life, right? Maybe SHE needed to be the assertive one...

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the roaring of the crowd. Girls screamed as Yugi was announced winner of the match, and though any number of people had all their attention focused on him, it was Anzu that Yugi was looking at when he smiled at the crowd.

 

She met him in the back locker rooms- the stadium they held the tournament in was usually reserved for basketball games between national league teams. The place was empty but for the two of them, the other duelists having left to observe the next match. He was fiddling with the volume on the T.V. that was mounted overhead, currently broadcasting the play by play.

 

“Jounouchi is up after this one.” He informed her when she shot him a questioning look. Satisfied with the T.V., he sat down on one of the benches.

 

“You don’t want to watch the match before him?” She asked, sitting next to him.

 

Yugi nodded. “I do. I just need some time away from those arena lights. Plus, who knows? I might be going up against one of these guys. Better take the opportunity to study them without their knowledge.”

 

Anzu smiled, finding Yugi’s humbleness endearing. He grinned back at her and turned his attention back to the duel, rotating and rubbing one shoulder as he did so. She frowned a little as he winced, her dancers’ sensibility recognizing the look of someone with a muscle pain.

 

She placed her fingertips on his shoulder, noticing the way he tensed almost imperceptibly underneath them.

 

“Did you hurt it?” She asked, putting slight pressure on his skin.

 

“Yeah, I think I hurt something when I slammed that card down during my last move.” Yugi confessed, slight embarrassment leaking into his tone. He wasn’t the only duelist who over dramatized his movements, but getting injured while doing it seemed to be another thing entirely.

 

“Here, let me help.” Anzu insisted, turning him so his back was to her. She ghosted her fingers lightly over his skin, trying not to relish the act so obviously. Then she set to work lightly massaging his likely overextended muscle, making sure to pay attention to the rest of his back as well. She worked slowly, surprised by the amount of tension Yugi held in his muscles. It melted away under her fingers, his posture slumped back into her touch. She kept a steady pace, hands mapping his vertebrae and shoulder blades, sometimes lightly, sometimes with a more intense pressure.

 

“Mmmm.” The noise escaped him as she found a particularly tight knot. “You’re pretty good at this.”

 

His voice held a husky quality that almost made Anzu pause in her ministrations. “Anatomy is an essential part of learning dance.” She replied nonchalantly, but she was watching Yugi’s face from behind him. She swallowed as a lazy smile curled his lips.

 

His eyes were closed, his expression nothing short of blissful. She had a feeling if Yugi were capable of purring, he’d be going full force. “Anatomy, huh?” He asked vaguely. His voice was in its’ lower registers, and Anzu could feel the vibration of it through her fingertips.

 

“Yeah...” She was trying to concentrate on what she was saying, but she was feeling so distracted. Somehow, the situation had become...seductive. All he was doing was letting a friend help him out, but somehow his enjoyment was drawing her in like a magnet, pushing all the right buttons. Another pleased noise escaped his throat, and Anzu tingled in response. She studied the spot where his clavicle turned into his neck carefully, considering the texture of his skin, trying not to get light headed from his clean yet heady scent. She shouldn’t indulge her impulses, she really shouldn’t...but...

 

Before she could re-think it, she threw caution to the wind, leaned over, and pressed an open mouth kiss where she had been staring.

 

His eyes shot open and his breath left him in a harsh exhale. “Anzu-“

 

Before he could finish protesting she slipped around to face him, took his face in her hands, and joined their lips softly.

 

It was like kissing a wall.

 

No, it was worse than kissing a wall. A wall would at least be pushing back, according to the laws of physics anyway. Yugi just stilled like a deer in headlights and let her press herself against him without response. She pulled away, feeling embarrassed and thoroughly rejected.

 

How could she have done something so foolish? Had she honestly let her attraction cloud her judgment to the point where she’d let it ruin her relationship with one of her best friends? He was staring at her wide-eyed, shock evident on his features. She couldn’t meet his gaze.

 

“Yugi... I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got into me. That was uncalled for. Just forget it, please, it was my mistake.” She got up to leave, but his hand stopped her.

 

“Wait!” The word lanced through her like a physical blow. He jerked on her arm, sending her crashing back onto the bench and into his arms.

 

Before she had a chance to process what he had just done, their lips were joined again, his mouth opening hungrily on hers. He kissed her with the same intensity she had seen when he watched her dance, and her body shuddered in pleasure. She sunk her fingertips into the hair at his nape and leaned into him. He was inexperienced, that much was clear, but his eagerness more than made up for it. Their tongues twined together, and Anzu found herself thinking that Yugi picked up kissing as fast as he did gaming. She bit down on his lower lip and was rewarded with a small groan. Their mouths slanted over one another again and again, the minutes melting into one another, the only sound their harsh breathing and soft, wet smacks.

 

His arms relaxed around her enough to let her hands roam. She stroked down his neck, his biceps, investigated the buckles on his shirt, before finally undoing them one by one. He stopped kissing her long enough to watch her progress, eyes unreadable. Meeting his gaze and feeling his hesitance, she moved her fingers to her own top. His eyes were immediately riveted to her slow undressing, the buttons of her shirt parting to reveal her bra and toned abdomen. She visually traced the path of his Adam’s apple as it bobbed in his throat, and heat pooled in her center at his very obvious attention.

 

Discarding the shirt, she moved closer to the half-naked duelist and straddled his hips- a motion that was only able to happen due to the extreme width of the bench. He looked almost panicked as she plunked herself down in his lap, satisfaction and arousal flaring bright when she felt just how interested he was. Pressed this close to his naked torso, she could feel his body shaking lightly, and soothed her hands down his back to try and dissipate it.

 

“This...” His voice came out thick and gruff. He gasped when she explored his throat with her lips and tongue, her hips moving slowly over the stiffness they had found. “Is this okay?” he managed in strangled voice.

 

Despite his timidity, she could feel his fingertips brushing over her stomach, looping around to trace the swell of her hips. She considered his words- true, she did resolve to be more assertive, but when she kissed him she never would've imagined it could have gone this far and this quickly. It just felt so unexpectedly _right_ that she found she didn't want to think about stopping.

 

“Yugi.” She reared back and leveled him with serious gaze. “I want this. I want you.”

 

His breathing hitched. “Me too.” he confessed. “I’ve always...always...”

 

Anzu knew he was trying to tell her something important, but she also knew she would die if he didn’t touch more than her safe zones as soon as possible. She grabbed an unresisting hand and plunked it over one cloth-covered breast. His train of thought derailed faster than if she had blown up it’s tracks with dynamite, his sentence dying in flustered stuttering as he occupied himself with this previously forbidden piece of anatomy.

 

He fit his palm to it’s shape, his long fingers squeezing gently. She moaned softly and tightened her legs around his waist, bringing his erection tight to her center. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck on a groan, his lips mimicking the path she had trailed up his neck just moments ago, his stiff hair scratching under her jaw. She reached back and deftly unhooked her bra just as Yugi traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. He bit down on an earlobe gently and she gasped and clenched her eyes shut, the feeling of his mouth and breath nearly bringing her to the brink of orgasm.

 

Anzu stood abruptly, shedding her jean shorts and panties in one fell swoop. Yugi stared, blush staining his cheeks and neck, his previous attempts at aggression shattered in the face of his friends’ sudden disrobing. He stared as if she may attack him, and to be fair, Anzu couldn’t guarantee she wouldn’t.

 

He almost yelped when she knelt between his legs and started to unbuckle one of his two belts.

 

“Ah-Anzu!” His protests were genuinely startled, but had little heat. She let the first and second belt drop to the floor with a clunk, deck holder going with them. She reached up to undo his pants without pausing, but Yugi’s hand on hers stopped her.

 

She met his gaze, heated but intimidated, his ragged breathing shuddering through his lungs. She swallowed hard and tried to reign in her libido.

 

“Are you uncomfortable? Do you want to stop?” She asked him, the frantic heat that had seized her settling enough for her to comprehend how sudden and alien this whole experience was. It was weird enough that she was his best friend and he’d only known her forever, but to have her abruptly initiate sex in the middle of a tournament in a locker room? Sometimes, Anzu hated reality. 

 

To her shock, he shook his head almost imperceptibly. “No. I’m just... nervous.”

 

She smiled at this, not unkindly. “You can trust me.”

 

He surrendered to her, his hand releasing hers, his posture going lax. She worked the zipper down carefully, and eased his penis out from the tight leather and his boxers with care. She explored the thick shaft with a thorough touch, pumping him gently in her fist. Yugi moaned above her and his hands wove loosely into her hair. She considered taking him into her mouth, and her body throbbed at the thought, but she had her doubts about Yugi’s stamina for this first time together and she needed him in her. As she touched him, her need sharpened into an ache to be filled, and she abandoned herself to it. Standing, she straddled him again, positioned his erection at her entrance. After one long look, she sank onto his lap with a gasp and an unconscious grace.

 

“Ohhhh!”

 

“Ah!”

 

Their mutual vocalizations only fueled Anzu’s lust, and she rose to her knees only to sink back down again. She repeated the motion, but the bench didn’t allow for the kind of force she wanted to put into her actions.

 

“Floor.” She rasped.

 

Yugi didn’t answer, but he obeyed her almost instantaneously. This time, Yugi thrust into her as she came down on him, the result wrenching a long moan from her.

 

They found their rhythm and she kept a fast pace, her pants turning into cries as Yugi held her hips in an iron grasp, doing his best to keep up with her. Whenever Anzu had envisioned having sex with Yugi, it was soft and slow, in some place discreet- a love hotel, or at least a bed. Sometimes in Yugi’s old room, where he stayed when he wasn’t on dueling tours, the door locked like they were still teenagers. She assumed they would make love like teenagers too- awkward, and stumbling, but earnest. She definitely never imagined it on a locker room floor, his pants still halfway on, where anyone could walk in on them, her completely naked body writing on top of him. There was only word for what this was- fucking. She scratched her nails down his chest and he went deeper, harder. Her breasts bounced in an almost obscene manner, and she found herself getting off to how transfixed Yugi was by the sight. Sweat made their bodies slick, and Anzu’s muscles burned from her efforts. She never thought it would be this primal, this consuming- this _good_.

 

“Anzu.” He groaned, his head thrown back and his hips snapping up to meet hers with each dip. Each time he thrust into her, the head of his penis rubbed deliciously against a sensitive spot inside her, intensifying her pleasure. “I’m going to-“

 

“Oh god, me too.” She whimpered, reaching down to rub her clit as she continued to ride Yugi, feeling her core tighten around his cock in anticipation. She watched him reach up to squeeze her breasts roughly as he came hard with a sharp cry.

 

She followed a few minutes after, arching her neck as pleasure washed through her like a tsunami. She was left drained in the wake of their fierce and hurried joining, her clit thrumming with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her legs felt like jello and she collapsed on top of the slightly smaller boy, uncaring whether she crushed him or not.

 

He panted heavily next to her, still not recovered from the rather intense work out. She turned her face into his neck, letting their breathing slow and their sweat cool. His hands traveled up and down her back countless times, and she felt the expansion of his ribs each time he inhaled, and the carress of his breath when he exhaled. Anzu knew she should feel embarrassed, anxious, even scared. She had gotten carried away and had sex with her oldest friend. She hadn't just crossed a boundary, she had stomped on it gleefully. Surely that would bring uncertainty, but feeling Yugi underneath her, his arms around her, she didn't feel anything but safe. 

 

“Anzu.” She heard him murmur her name against her shoulder. She met his eyes, taken aback by the look of utter tenderness she saw there.

 

“Yeah?” she asked, forcing herself to be person capable of speech instead of a boneless heap of satisfaction.

  
  
“We’re missing Jounouchi’s duel.”

 

Anzu would’ve laughed if she’d had the energy. Kissing his cheek, she rose to dress before any other duelists wandered in to find them in the buff. There were thousands of things they needed to sort through, but right now, she felt the score had been settled on the most important one.

 

“I think he’d understand.”


End file.
